Shopping Spree
by da queen dragomir
Summary: The VA gang goes on a shopping spree to all our favorite stores. Hilarious games and adventures await you! Rated T for language
1. Costco

**Hey everyone! Second Fanfic, whoo! I promise I'll update on You Can't Wait Forever! So this is basically a bunch of oneshots or maybe a storyline of the gang going shopping at our favorite stores. So read and review! :)**

Shopping Spree

Rose POV

I was sitting on the couch panting my toenails when Lissa started screaming in my mind. She had been blocking me out for most of the day and so the slip made me have a spaz attack I painted all the way across my foot and threw the bottle up in the air. The red paint splattered over the floor, anger burned inside me. I pulled out my phone and hit the number 2, Lissa answered almost immediately.

" WHAT THE HELL, LISS?" I screamed into the microphone. I heard Lissa giggle on the other line.

"Sorry Rose. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't help myself," she explained.

"Liss, what is it?" I asked cautiously.

"WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" she yelled even louder than me. Seriously I had to pull the phone away from my ear before I lost my hearing. I sighed. Shopping just wasn't fun anymore. Before she had to bring guardians along, sure, but now that she's queen a parade of guardians have to come.

"That's great, Liss. Who else is coming?" I said with forged enthusiasm.

"You don't sound happy about it," what can I say? I'm a terrible actress, "What is it Rose?"

"It's just that it's not the same anymore. A whole parade of guardians have to come. I don't get to let loose with you like before," I sighed. I felt her realization through the bond.

"Well, maybe I can get them to let me go with only a few guardians," doubt was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Liss," I didn't even give her time to say goodbye before I hung up.

I turned to the puddle of red ink and momentarily considered cleaning it up. _Nah, Dimitri can_ _clean it up when he gets home._ I decided to do a little research of stores that are owned by Moroi.

A few hours later I found something that could get me somewhere.

_ The famous warehouse, Costco, was founded by Andrew Badica. After a close call with a Strigoi attack, Andrew decided to ensure safety for all shoppers, Human, Moroi, and Dhampir alike. To ensure such safety, Andrew hired a priest to Christianize all warehouses. He also made sure all workers were trained Guardians. Feeders are provided in every store. Please ask your cashier if you are in need of blood._

A half scream half squeal left my mouth. I heard a distressed cry come from downstairs, footsteps sounded up the stairs. A very wide eyed and panicked Dimitri rushed into the room. When he saw me he let out a sigh of relief and hunched his stiffened shoulders.

"Roza, you scared me. I saw the blood on the floor when I came in then I heard you scream. I thought a Strigoi had broken the wards and come for you," he explained.

"Blood?" I asked, then I remembered the blood on the floor and started to laugh, "Dimitri that wasn't blood, I spilled a bunch of nail polish," I gasped out in between laughs. His arms encircled me.

"I'm just glad your okay," he whispered in my ear, "Whats this?" he asked reading the screen quickly.

"Our next shopping trip with Vasilissa," I told him with a chuckle. She would so kill me for using her full name.

"Why are you researching it?" he asked.

"So we don't have to be paraded by guardians," I replied. He tipped my chin up for a kiss, but ended it when he asked.

"I suppose you were expecting me to clean up the nail polish?" he asked. I gave him an innocent look.

"If I give you a kiss will you do it?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice. He acted like he was leaning in for a kiss, but turned his head at last minute so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Roza, if you don't do it I won't give you a kiss for a whole week," he threatened.

"Oh really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I stood on my tiptoes and started to kiss everywhere but his mouth. I could see his resolve crumble. I started to walk away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Dimitri's lips crashed to mine. We both pulled away, breath heavy, "_You_ wouldn't even last a minute," I whispered.

"How about we both do it?" Dimitri suggested.

"Mm, I would love to," I told him, he looked down on me with amusement in his eyes.

"Roza, you know- as much as I would love to- that's not what I meant," he chastised. He offered his hand, I took it and let him leave me downstairs.

I went to go get cleaning supplies while he checked out the damage. I came back with a spray bottle of bleach.

"This will work!" I cheered and poured onto the puddle at the same time Dimitri yelled,

"No, Roza! Don't!" We both watched the white carpet turn an unflattering shade of orange.

` "Oh, well!" I cheered again and sat down on the couch. Dimitri soon joined me.

"Roza, you will be the death of me," I giggled.

"That's why I'm here! To destroy my Russian God," I joked. Dimitri rolled his eyes at my glorified nickname for him. Although secretly I knew he loved it. My phone started to play Mason singing Ding Frizor Don. Although it made me sad, it also made me happy to hear his voice. I answered it.

"Hathaway," I barked into the phone.

"Rose, it's me," Lissa's voice sounded from the other end, "I convinced them to only send 6 guardians,"

"Yeah, well I found a way for them to only send no guardians," I yelled with real enthusiasm.

"Rose that doesn't even make sense!" she said in exasperation.

"I found a way to get them to not send any guardians."

"How?"

"We go to Costco!"

"How on Earth does that fix anything?"

"Because it was founded by Andrew Badica who made the whole place holy, and you know what that means!"

"Oh-My-God! Rose that is great! I'll go tell the counsel. We are leaving tomorrow! I'll go invite people and meet me at the airstrip at 12:00 A.M"

"Uh, Liss? Human time, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, 12:00 P.M?"

"There you go! Bye Liss, see you tomorrow!" I hit the end button.

2:00 P.M, Airstrip Rose POV 

Dimitri and I where walking to the airstrip. Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Sydney, Jill, and Lissa were there waiting for us.

"Your late Little Dhampir," Adrian called.

"So, are we taking a plane?" Mia asked.

"No, there are cars here two," Lissa told everyone holding up keys. We all piled into one of the cars.

"Let's play Chinese Fire Drill!" Eddie yelled out.

"Okay we'll play it, but let's do something until we actually get to a stop light," I told him.

"Rose! We should play black magic!" I gasped.

"Yes! Okay so this is how it works, Liss is gonna turn around and close her eyes. You guys are going to point to an object and Lissa is going to tell you what it is," Lissa turned around and Adrian pointed to Mia's bracelet.

"Okay, is it my brown hair?" Lissa shook her head, "Jill's green eyes?" she shook her head, "Those pink shoes?" she shook her head again, "My black boots?" another head shake, "Mia's bracelet?" she nodded. Lissa turned back around.

"What the fuck?" Adrian asked.

"How did you guys do that?" Eddie asked.

"_Black Magic,_" I told them. They asked us to do it again, and again, and again. This was how me and Lissa learned it and we hated it! At least until we learned it. Dimitri was the first to figure it out, then Sydney, then Mia, then Eddie, then Jill. Everyone was waiting on Christian and Adrian who still hadn't figured it out. We did it without talking and without looking just to prove their guesses wrong. I think Christian was just about to get it when we came to a stop light. We all got out of the car and ran around it in circles. When it turned green quickly got in.

I was right Christian had figured it out. By the time we got to Costco Adrian still hadn't figured it out.

Lissa remembered something right before we went in.

"Guy's I don't have a Costco card, they won't let me in," she cried out.

"Don't worry Liss me and Eddison here can cause one hell of a distraction," I reassured her. Me and Eddie nodded at each other. We grabbed a cart, Eddie hopped in, "One, two, three!" I charged the cart into the entrance. The lady yelled and started chasing after us. We went through all the isles knocking down items that the lady stopped for to place back up. Pretty soon the entire staff was chasing us. We stopped when we hit a pyramid of cereal and got covered in boxes. Eddie and I were laughing our asses off. Security took us to the head employee's office.

"What did you kids think you were doing?" The guys demanded.

"Helping Queen Vasilissa Dragomir get into the store," I replied with a shrug. The guy took a closer look at us.

"Your Rose Hathaway! Your Eddie Castile! Man, you guys are legends. Go continue shopping, by all means," he told us. He also apologized numerous times. We walked out.

"Rose that was epic!" Eddie yelled.

"Totally!" I agreed with a fist bump. We passed the lady at the front and she glared at us which sent us into hysterics. We found everyone in the electronics isle.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"An epic chase!" Eddie yelled. We all went to the food section. They were sampling stake. Everyone grabbed one, I went up and grabbed 7 Eddie and Christian followed suit. As Lissa loaded random things into the cart I went over to the cinnamon rolls in the bakery section. I decided to test my ninja skills and threw them towards the direction of the cart, even though it was a good few isles away.

"What the hell?" I heard Adrian screech. I quickly ran in that direction. There stood a very unhappy Adrian leaning over the cart, covered cinnamon rolls. The container was caught on his shoulder. He had a bag of chips in hand. I'm guessing he was putting them in the cart at the exact moment my cinnamon rolls reached it, "Little Dhampir, care to tell me why I'm covered in cinnamon rolls?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Black magic?" That sent everyone into a fit of giggles. I tuned around and saw the lady glaring at me. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and started grumbling into it. Me and Eddie started laughing.

We kept going and a group of teenage guys started cheeking me out and whistling. I heard Dimitri give a low growl and walk over to me. His arms encircled me and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. All the guys were staring at me, stunned. I gave them my man eater smile and put an extra sway to my walk.

Jill gasped beside me.

"Oh-my-god! Can we get naked?" Everyone stared at her shocked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Rose naked," Adrian said after a long silence.

"No it's a drink," Jill explained. She went to go get it.

"Hey Little Dhampir your not going to hurt me for that little comment right?" Adrian asked, sounding extremely afraid.

"No need to worry Adrian. I won't touch you," he relaxed visibly. Jill came back with the drink, "Hey, Jill, can I see that? I wanna check it out," she handed it to me. I pretended to check the back then, when he wasn't looking, slammed Adrian it the back of the head with it. He whirled around.

"OUCH!" He yelled. I out on my best innocent face.

"Hey I said I wouldn't touch you, I didn't the bottle did," I explained.

"Okay let's go before Adrian gets anymore injured and or sticky," Lissa yelled exasperated.

We all rushed to the checkout and left with one last glare from that lady.

**What you think? Good, bad? What store should I do next? I'll give whoever P. M's me the rule to **_**black magic**_** a sneak peak of the next chapter. :) REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**-Da Queen Dragomir**


	2. The Plane Ride

**Okay so im glad this story is so popular, I mean its almost lapped the total of my other story, lol. I'd like to give a shout out to XxStarFirexX and Guardian roza belikova. Guardian roza belikova gave me the idea for this chapter, enjoy :) READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Dimitri will you do the disclaimer?**

**Dimitri: I don't want to! **

**Me: If you don't I'll write Rose and Adrian in as a couple!**

**Dimitri: Roza! Okay I'll do it.**

**Me: You made me mad, now you have to sing it in a tutu**

**Dimitri: *Singing it in a tutu* Alissa does not own Vampire Academy or me, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Me: Now kiss me!**

**Rose: I don't thinks so!**

**Me: enjoy everyone.**

**Shopping Spree**

**The Plane Ride**

We kept running. We were so close to the canter of court, where everyone would be at this time of day.

"Damn! These Moroi move fast!" Eddie commented.

You see Eddie and I played a little trick on Sparky and Spirit Boy. We made a friendly bet that they weren't brave enough to take a public shower. While they did that Eddie and I sorta took their clothes. Now they were chasing us across court in only their towels.

"Little Dhampir! Stop! Give us our clothes," Adrian pleaded while Pyro was swearing profanities. I felt Lissa's emotions tugging me into her head.

"Eddie hand me those clothes," he did as I told him, and I jumped into his arms. At that exact moment Lissa pulled me into her head.

She was on the computer with Jill. They were searching places like Costco.

"Who did Rose say founded Costco?" Jill asked.

"I can't remember, I know it was a Badica," Lissa sighed in frustration.

"Andrew Badica!" Jill exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it! You know him?" Lissa asked

"He owns an entire string of shopping malls!" Jill explained in a very happy voice. Lissa quickly typed him in. Lissa let out a shrill scream when she read the screen. Jill read it, she too let out a shill scream.

"We're going to Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii!" They started singing. I pulled out of her head screaming in joy.

Eddie was still running with me in his arms. He looked down at me, startled.

"Rose are you okay?" he asked.

"We're going to Hawaii!" I yelled. That made him stop in his tracks. I quickly hopped out of his arms just in time, too. Eddie was tackled to the ground by Adrian and Christian. Only their towels came off so they were on top of him naked. I pulled out my phone and snapped very many photos.

"Well I'm not going to use that for blackmail," I said sarcastically. They all shot up and I threw them their clothes.

"We're going to Hawaii baby!" I yelled.

My phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Hathaway!" I barked.

"Rose, you'll never believe this but-" I cut Lissa off.

"Andrew Badica owns a shopping mall in Hawaii, and that's were we are going," I heard her humph on the other side.

"It's so hard to surprise you!" she complained, "so go pack because we're going there for a week!" Lissa yelled. _**(**_**A/N I used to live in Hawaii so I'm going to take you to all my favorite places :)) ha ha I was going to close it there but it looks like a double chin instead) **as if to get me back, she hung up before I could ask her anything. Being the queens guardian and all I didn't have to take shifts, so I was normally bored all day until Dimitri came back. I decided to go have fun.

I went to the store everything and bought temporary blonde hair dye. I also bought green eye contacts, fake fangs, a fake nose, this weird bottle of spray tan that makes me look pale, and weird clothes I would never wear. I put everything in a bag and headed over to Lissa's house. Jill had a great and evil idea. I called Dimitri's number.

"Roza?" Dimitri answered.

"Hey, Comrade! I'm sleeping over at Lissa's tonight! We're going to Hawaii tomarrow! So be packed. The airstrip tomarrow same time as last time," I told him.

"Same time _you_ arrived last time, or the time you were supposed to arrive?" I made a little noise that sounded like I stuck my tounge out.

"Just be there!" I hung up before he could say anything.

The rest of the night Jill and Lissa worked on me.

**11:00 A.M, Airstrip**

"Okay you guys understand the plan?" Jill asked out tiny circle. We all muttered out agreements.

"Adrian and Mia told me that they were scared of flying when I invited them, Christian also looked really nervous," Lissa mentioned.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy standing next to Jill.

"He's my friend from St. Vlads, he's going to 'hi-jack' the plane," Jill explained. We all got in our positions. I climbed into the jet and stood near the entrance.

Gradually everyone started to arrive. Jill was the first to climb the little stairs, because that was her part of the operation. From inside I heard her yell,

"That wing sure does look rusty!" she walked through the door and winked at me. How such and innocent looking girl could come up with such an evil plan is beyond me.

"Where is Roza?" I heard Dimitri ask. This was Lissa's part of the operation and she better not blow it.

"She didn't feel so good and decided to stay. She told me to tell you she loves you and to have a great time, though," Lissa covered as they got in.

"Hello have a nice flight," I said in a sugary sweet voice Rose Hathaway would never use. Then Adrian walked in. He started to check me out.

"Hey, baby whats you name? May I say what a cute flight attendent outfit that is? Do you think I could get into it later?" He asked. Instead of punching him then yelling a snarky comment I replied in my sugary sweet voice,

"I'm Wanda. I would love to, let's hope this plane doesn't crash like all the others so we can," that shut him right up. When everyone was in their seats I started my introduction.

"Hello everyone, my name is Wanda. I'll be your flight attendent. Your emergency exits are. . . well, we used to have them but they got torn off in the last crash and very many people fell to their death. So for your saftey there are no emergency exits," everyone started to look for the exits. They really are there, but Jill and I painted over them. I continued with my saftey procautions, everytime getting the reaction out of someone, " In the likely event of the plane setting alight, and becoming a flaming fireball of death, please remember to tighten your seatbelt," Adrian looked like he was about to throw up. I saw Jill and Lissa trying their hardest not to laugh, "Thank You for flying with us," I told them then walked away so Lissa could do her second part. Sense I wasn't looking I could only imagine her rocking back and fourth in her seat as she called,

"This turbulence sure is rough!" I heard Mia, who was closets to me, give a small whimper. I walked into the cockpit for the next phase of our plan. The pilot turned to me and smiled. He knew all about our evil plan. I waited a few minutes then came out.

"You wouldn't have thought he could fly a plane after so much vodka! It just goes to show you, they really are professionals," Adrian covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. I gave a really low chuckle so no one would here me. I waited until Adrian came back before I looked to the right and said in a factual tone, "If you look to the right, you will see the mountain that hold the wreckage of our sister plane, after she was shot and subsequently crashed into the mountain side in which her burnt up remains are embedded in. Sadly, the bodies were never found," after a long pause I continued, "If you look to the left you'll see the plane that shot down our sister plane speeding towards us," everyone's heads snapped to the left and I started to laugh. I told them that I was kidding.

I looked at Lissa and nodded. She screamed, then stopped and pretended like nothing happened. After a while she started again, only louder. She then stopped and pretend like nothing happened. It went on like that until Jill's friend, whom no one had noticed yet, jumped up and announced that he was going to hi-jack the plane. He then proceed to start looking through his coat for a gun.

"OH, CRAP! I MUST HAVE LEFT IT IN THE OTHER COAT, OK, NEVERMIND!" he sat back down like nothing happened with everyone staring at him. Jill got up and walked into the cockpit she then ran out and pretended to be scared. In a very panicked voice she screamed.

"Umm shouldn't there be . . . like . . . a pilot?" Christian ran up to the front and looked into the cockpit.

"Ha ha, very funny Jill," he snarled. Jill shrugged and sat back down. An idea came to mind, I looked at Sydney and gestured her to come to me. When she did I explained everything to her, then told her what she should say. I watched her go back and look at the sides of the plane, she turned back to everyone and cleared her throat.

"I used to be an aerodynamic engineer, this plane is _very_ badly built," she told everyone.

"Really?" Dimitri asked for the first time this plane ride.

"Yeah, as an alchemist I had to take all kinds of weird courses," she lied smoothly. Lissa and Jill simultaneously started to sniff. After a while Lissa shouted,

"Do you smell burning?" everyone else started to sniff as well. I went to go talk to the pilot one more time.

"Hey Rose," he greeted.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" I asked.

"What?" he replied cautiously. I whispered it in his ear. He eventually agreed. I walked back out and gave a secret thumbs up to Jill, she returned it with a wink.

Near the end of the flight the speakers went on.

"Lady's and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are going to have a crash landing on the island of Kauai, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing," the speakers turned back off. Adrian was rocking back and forth in his seat, Mia was silently sobbing and Christian feinted, I notice Dimitri was mumbling _Roza_. So that's what he was afraid of, my well being? Not the fact that the pilot just said he was going to crash? I noticed Jill was hyperventilating and Lissa took that as her cue. She got into the "Duck and cover" position. She started screaming her head off.

"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH! ONLY DEATH AWAITA US NOW! DEATH I TELL YOU!" at that very moment the jet landed a perfect landing. Lissa unbuckled her seat and got up as if a normal plane ride just occurred. Everyone started glaring (apart from Jill and Lissa) at the captain and I on their way out.

It's when I followed them out, that a real reaction came out.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Christian demanded.

"Going to Kauai with you guys," I replied.

"And why would you do that?" Adrian questioned. I was about to tell them, when Dimitri spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. He pulled back and replied,

"Because she is Rose Hathaway!"

**Oh, cliffy! What'd you think? I promise they will shop in Kauai in the next chapter. Review. Pwetty pwetty please with a Dimitri on top? Mmmm that sounds good! So review and subscribe and maybe I'll give you guys and extra extra long chapter with Dimitri goodness! Okay luv yalls, muwah!**

**-da queen dragomir**


	3. Kukui Grove

**Hey chicklets! Soooooo sorry I haven't updated. Okay I know this doesn't make up for it, but this gap wasn't my fault! I had it all typed up and saved onto my computer_, then_ my computer broke! Well, the monitor broke. My brother (the computer engineer) fixed it. When I went through the documents, it wasn't there! I checke EVERY document. Sooooooo I used the part I happened to conveniently have on my Ipod, and tried to copy the rest from memory :) here you go!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jill how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Jill: sure! **

**Adrian: Well, why can't I do it?**

**Me: because Jill is better.**

**Jill: *smiles*Thanks! **

** Adrian: But she barely talks! I talk way more than she does in the books, so why can't I do it.**

** Me: *gives him an "are you serious" look* Exactly my point. Plus, Jill came up with the awesome idea for last chapter!**

**Adrian: hey, you've been abusing me the last chapters! I think I deserve to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Don't worry, Adrian! I'll target Christian.**

***everyone cheers***

**Christian: Oh, COME ON!**

**Me: Christian and Adrian! You guys are making this disclaimer waaaay to long! Jill, you know what to do!**

**Jill: Alissa does not own Vampire Academy, or it's characters. She only owns their shopping spree, noting else...yet. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead and who ever owns Kukui Grove (Andrew Badica does not)**

**Me: I'm so sorry! This took up a page! **

**Shopping Spree presents:**

**Kukui Grove Mall **

**Starting in:**

**Rose POV**

"Okay! We're almost there!" Lissa cheered, "Just turn there," she pointed at the turn next to Costco. We were headed to one of the shopping malls Andrew Badica owned, We read the sign that says "Kukui Grove Mall" We drove into the parking lot.

Lissa dragged me into the Macy's. We picked out a bunch of clothes to try on and headed to the dressing rooms. We put on a mini fashion show, walking up and down the small square and waving to an imaginary audience. We decided on one dress each that fit us best. Lissa said that she wanted to try on some jeans, bathing suites, tanks, and short-shorts for the rest of the trip. I told her I would go get them.

I opened the dressing room and quickly closed it. Lissa turned to me with wide eyes. Before she could say anything I clamped a hand over her mouth. I put a finger in front of my puckered lips to tell her to shush it. I removed my hand when I was sure that she wouldn't say anything. In a very low voice I whispered,

"Outside there is a family of Strigoi. There is a little girl. I want you to take this stake and infuse it with spirit. When I tell you to, and only then, I want you to come out of this dressing room and stake the little girl. Keep your feet up, and your mouth shut. If you get discovered, I want you to shout as loud as you can. I'll keep them away. Be safe!" I gave her a stake and a hug, then I walked out.

The family turned to me. I narrowed my eyes at them. With lightning speed, I staked the supposed "mom" through the heart. The father came charging at me. I quickly moved out of the way, while dodging a blow to the face from the boy. I turned around and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to stumble. Before I had the chance to stake him, the dad punched me in the head. I stumbled to the side and hit the wall. My adrenaline was to high to actually process the pain, buy I collapsed to the ground. The three Strigoi slowly approached me to check if I was dead. I counted to three, jumped up and staked the boy. He was fast, though, and moved to the side. I did stake him in the arm. He screamed and clutched it with his other. For some reason the other two were too shocked to do anything. I kept stabbing him in various parts of his body until he exposed his chest. I very smoothly slid the stake into his heart. I quickly spinner around and punched the dad. The little girl was trying to attack me, but was too small. I easily shoved her off. The dad was very hard to kill. I'm guessing he was turned first.

After a while i was able to find an opening and staked him through the back. I let his limp body fall to the ground with my stake in it.

I turned on the girl and she backed away. I could see fear shine through her cold eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" she demanded.

"Nothing that you will mind," I replied, pulling my dagger out. She bared her fangs and hissed.

"Which would be?" she questioned.

"Banana!" she tilted her head to the side, confused. That's all I needed. I lunged forward and plunged my dagger into her heart. Her body went limp, I caught it before it hit the ground, "Now, Liss!" I cried. She hurried out and ran towards me, taking account to the dead body's. She hovered over the little girl and shoved her stake in with two hands. Her movements were jerky and it took her a while, but she got it eventually.

There was a bright flash of light. By now I'm surprised no one has come running in.

I felt the little girls body move in my arms. My head snapped down and my breath hitched. There, in my arms, was the most beautiful little dhampir girl I've ever seen. She was sobbing into my chest. I lifted her up and positioned her so her head was resting on my shoulder, with her legs around me, crying. I told Lissa to dial Sydney's number while I guarded the door.

Sydney arrived soon after, considering she was in the mall already. She noticed the girl and gave me a questionable look, but didn't comment. The whole time I whispered comforting words to her. Not once letting her see her now dead family.

Once Sydney cleaned up the place I hesitantly put her down. She clung to my legs. I patted her head.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly. She sniffled before answering.

"Christina," she managed to choke out. I picked her up and brought her to the food court. Everyone was already there, waiting for us.

"You guys are late!" Eddie called out.

"I know! But we have a good reason," I yelled back. Everyone froze once they were close enough to see Christina I explained to everyone what happened.

They all looked shocked.

"But how? This mall is all holly and what not!" Adrian said, earning a glare from Sydney.

"That's not true. Macy's didn't want to kisstinize their stores. That's what daddy said," Christina spoke for the first time. She had a very sad expression on. I looked down at her.

"Christy, do you want to go to Sweet Pea's so we can get you some candy?" I asked her. She nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes please, Rosie!" she yelled gleefully. As we walked to the store I heard Christian angrily whisper.

"How come she get's to call Rose, Rosie without getting hit in the head with a blunt object?" I snickered.

Eddie POV

"I'm going to go to McDonald's!" Adrian announced. Dimitri got up along with Lissa and Mia.

"Do you want anything, baby?" Lissa asked Christian. I was beyond shocked when he shook his head.

"Can you get me two Big Mac's?" My question was directed at Mia. She nodded and walked to the restaurant which was right on the corner. I turned to Christian, "Okay man, what's up?" I demanded.

"The sky," Christian replied in his smart ass way.

"Why didn't you want anything? You jump for junk food any chance you get!" he shrugged.

"That's because I'm going to get some frozen yogurt over there," he said pointing to a place next to McDonald's called Orange Grove.

I followed him as we made our way to Orange Grove. When I walked in I read a sign that said, "First time? Try a sample cup!" **(A/N Orange Grove doesn't really have a sign, but they did used to give out samples) **I grabbed a sample cup and filled it with Lychee and Strawberry** (A/N the flavors in the machines vary)** then I went to the topping cart and dumped these clear balls on them. When you put them in your mouth they explode with flavor. I sat down and watched Christian do something similar. Only, when Christian passed the check out line the lady stopped him.

"You've been here before! This isn't your first time!" she accused. Christian put on a very innocent face.

"No, this is my first time!" he replied calmly. The lady shook her head.

"No, you've been in and out of this store all day, taking samples!"

"That wasn't me!" he yelled.

"Yes it was, I recognize your face," she stated proudly.

"Ma'am, you've got it all wrong. Last time might have been me, but right now, I'm me disguised as you," he said making hand gestures from himself to her. The lady studied him for a moment, her eyes narrowed. Then they went back to normal and she smiled.

"Oh, okay!" she said cheerfully. I quickly shot out of the store, before I started laughing like a lunatic. I sputtered yogurt that was in my mouth everywhere. By now, Rose was out of Sweet Pea's with Christina and she started laughing when she saw me.

"What's wrong Eddie? Did you miss your face? Frozen Yogurt isn't meant to go on your shirt!" She chocked out between laughs. I looked down, sure enough there was frozen yogurt all over my shirt and pants. Christina started to giggle two.

Rose POV

Christy and I sat back down at the table. Everyone else was coming back two. Sydney handed Christina a box.

"I bought you a Kids Meal, sweetie" She said kindly. A similar box was placed in front of me.

"I bought you a kids meal, sweetie," I heard Adrian whisper in my ear. I laughed warmly then elbowed him the stomach. I saved the burger and fries then dumped the rest of the contents on Adrian's head.

"It's called a Happy Meal, sweetie," I replied. Lissa handed me two Big Mac's, a Large Fries, and a Dr. Pepper. I smiled gratefully at her. Mia gave Eddie a similar meal, and a disgusted look at the Frozen Yogurt. Mia ordered herself a salad and a Diet Coke. Lissa, at least, got a burger and Diet Coke. Dimitri sat down with a Salad, Big Mac, small fries, and a Coke. I rolled my eyes at the salad.

"So, Christina? What did you get at Sweet Pia's?" Lissa asked politely. Cristina's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Rosie bought me a big bag of all kinds of candy!" she yelled excitedly.

~~XXX LATER ON XXX~~

At the hotel we decided that Christina would room with Sydney and Jill. Christian & Lissa, and Eddie & Mia all got their own rooms. That means, Dimitri and I got stuck with Adrian. When we opened the door to our rooms I immediately jumped onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"I'm sleeping here! I'm gonna let you guys decide the rest!" I yelled, and quickly fell into a nice, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I heard the feint sound of snoring next to me. I rolled over and put my arm around his body and pulled him closer to me. I assaulted him with kisses, until he woke up and turned around. I was met with Adrian's emerald green eyes. My eyes widened. I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Oh, come on, Little Dhampir! I was enjoying that!" Adrian yelled. He popped his head over the edge of the bed, and looked at my spot on the floor.

"You are not Dimitri!" I yelled. Adrian faked hurt.

"You wish I was someone else? Oh, Little Dhampir, you hurt me so!" He said dramatically. Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri opened the door the door that led to the living room. Lissa took one look at me and asked,

"Did you fall off the bed?" I gave her an _are you seriou_s_?_ look.

"No, Liss. The floor came up and pushed me off the bed!" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, good! I thought you were stupid enough to test gravity!" Christian snarked. My eyes narrowed at him. I ran over to Dimitri's side, I clutched to him.

"Why'd you let Adrian sleep in the same bed as me?" I whimpered.

"Little Dhampir, you didn't seem to feel that way when you were kissing me," Adrian pointed out. I swear Dimitri had steam coming out of his ears. Dimitri turned to me, I coward back behind Lissa.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he bellowed.

"In my defense, I thought he was you," I said calmly. Hiding behind the all mighty Lissa, I turned to Adrian. In the most menacing voice I could manage said,

"You better watch your back, Ivashkov!"


	4. Walmart Part 1

**Lacy Coedelle and anyone else who was wondering about my Christina plot... I wasn't planning on really doing anything with her. There are only two reasons she is in my story 1. to add action 2. So I can say that I own something in my disclaimer, lol.**

**Disclaime:**

** Adrian: Hey Little Writer! I brought you some flowers, chocolate, and an entire set of Vampire Academy!**

**Me: *says suspiciously* Adrian, what do you want?**

**Adrian: What makes you think I want something?**

** Me: *in a warning voice* Adrian!**

** Adrian: Okay! I was wondering if you can go without hurting me in this chapter?**

** Me: Okay...I suppose I could make you do something funny.**

** Adrian: **_**And...**_

**Me: *groans***

**Adrian: I was wondering if I could do the disclaimer?**

**Me: fine.**

**Adrian *cheers* Okay all business now!**

** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy! Alissa owns nothing ***_**I hit Adrian**_*** Ow! Except the story/plot***_**I hit him again**_*** OW! And Christina!**

_**Here is a brand new writing schedule...**_

**Shopping Spree: Mondays and Thursdays**

**Broken Hearts Mend: Tuesdays and Fridays**

**You Can't Wait Forever: Wednesdays and Saturdays.**

**This schedule is starting next week. I am putting a similar A/N on my other stories.**

**Now...on with the story!**

_**On with the story...**_

Rose POV

When we got back from Hawaii, Lissa went straight to work. She looked through every file until she found Christian's family line. The closest family member to her, still alive, was her great grandfathers, son's daughter. She lived a few miles or so from court and we brought Christian over with a trusty guardian to make sure that this girl takes good care of Christy.

Right now I was sitting in my room, bored. I called Lissa, she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey!" she cheered into the phone.

"Liss, I'm bored! Let's go shopping!" I demanded.

"Sorry, Rose, I've been searching for a while. I can't find anymore people like Andrew Badica!" she informed me. I groaned.

"Can we take the guardians, then? But, since we have to take them, they must not interfere with what we do! They must be like ghost when I have my spirit ring on!" I told her. She made a sound of agreement.

"Okay, Rose. Where do you want to go?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Walmart!" I stated.

"Okay! Go gather everyone! I'll get the guardians," she told me. I smiled. I didn't have to work, I could let loose.

_**~~In The Car~~**_

__"Let's make this interesting," Christian suggested. I glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean let's make this really fun," he told him. I groaned; he is such an idiot!

"I know that, pyro! _How_ are we going to make this fun?" I demanded.

"We are going to have a contest. You and Eddie on a team, me and Adrian, Mia and Jill, Lissa and-"

"I'm not playing!" Lissa yelled from the back. I laughed at that.

"Well then who is Dimitri's partner?" Christian asked.

"I won't play either," Dimitri told us from the drivers seat.

"Oh, come on, Comrade!" I yelled teasingly. He gave a small chuckle.

"Anyway, the contest is... well I'm not sure how to put this into words... I guess the contest is to make the other shoppers do something funny or to do something funny," Christian said. I sort of got a clue of what he was suggesting.

"Okay, but, we need witnesses for everyone. Umm Dimitri can be for out team, Lissa for yours. Mia you can have Mikhail," they all muttered their agreements.

Dimitri parked in the parking lot, and Eddison and I immediately got out. We ran into the store and, next to the shopping carts, was a young couple. I grabbed Eddies wrist to stop him in his tracks. We slowly walked up to the couple, giving Dimitri time to catch up.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Eddie asked the guy as if they were long time friends. The guy gave him a warm smile.

"You know, just shopping. What's up with you?" He replied.

"Well actually, we were wondering if you would have a shopping cart race with us?" I asked kindly. The girl smiled.

"Sure," she said. I took two of the nearest carts and set them up.

"You counting this Dimitri?" I asked. He nodded. The Eddie hopped inside out shopping cart; the girl did the same.

"My names Jessica, that's Eric," Jessica told us.

"So you sure you want to be the one running and pushing the cart?" Eric asked. I glared at him.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Eddie gulped and gripped the sides tight, "I'm going to end up going faster then a roller coaster!" he yelped. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready. Set. GOOO!" I yelled. We ran into the store, almost trampling an employee who was yelling at us to stop. I jogged so that the boy could keep up with me; but he fell behind. We hopped out and made a run for it into the clothing section.

While on the way, I grabbed the "Wet Floor" sign and placed it on the carpeted area of the clothing section.

I heard Dimitri mutter,"That's two," behind us. Eddie and I looked at each other and nodded. I went into the clothing racks and hid. It didn't take long for a woman to start looking at the clothes I was using as a cover.

I jumped out screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!" she gave a small shriek and ran the other direction. I gave a smug look to Dimitri. I saw him put another mark on the sheet of paper that all the guardian and Lissa got to keep track. I walked over to Dimitri.

"You having fun, Comrade?" I purred. He raised his eyebrows at me. Damn it! I still couldn't do that. _He's mocking you Rose._ Some part of my mind whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I brought my lips to his ear, making him shiver. In a very evil voice I menaced, "You better watch out! Your next!"

Before he could reply Eddie yelled very loudly, from the girls dressing room, "Hey! There's no toilet paper in here!" he ran out with a very mad expression on his face. I heard two girls scream and a nearby employee came running in.

"Six!" I cheered. Then my eyes widened and I grabbed Eddies hand and pulled him to the isle I wanted.

** Adrian POV**

Christian and I were in the gun department. I picked one up and shut one eye, aiming at a moose who was on a mantel. I turned to the clerk.

"So, do you know were the anti depressants are?" He gave me a weird look and snatched the gun out of my hand.

"Fine I'll find them myself," I grumbled. We walked away and Lissa put one tally mark on the notepad. I walked up to a stranger.

"Hey! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long! How are the kids?" I said, Giving him a man hug he didn't return.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Hahaha, still the joker! So how's that wife of yours?" I asked.

"She's good. I still don't know you," he told me.

"You don't remember me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Remember, I was in that coma?" I was just hoping that he had a friend in a coma.

"What? That's impossible!" he yelled.

"Nah, its just why I haven't seen you in so long," I waved my hand.

"No what's impossible is that you used to be a girl," with that he walked away. Lissa put in another check.

We saw a security guard strolling our way. Christian ran up to him.

"Oh my god!" he squealed, "can you tell me stories from World War II?" he pleaded. The security guard scoffed.

"Are you mental, son?" he asked.

"No, I've just always wanted to hear World War II storied from you!"

"Always? Son, you've known me for less then a minute," he had a type of country twang.

"Shhhh!" Christian yelled and walked away, leaving a very confused security guard. We passed an isle that kept making noises. We paused and glanced in. There were about five employee's trying to turn off all the alarm clocks in the isle. Every five minutes another one would chime. I glanced around and noticed Rose and Eddie grinning like fools. Darn! This was a good trick! We kept walking, this time a little angrily. We entered the electronic part of the store. I walked up to the electronic personnel.

"Do you happen to have any TVs that only play in Spanish?" he gave me an odd look and shook his head. I looked to find Christian.

He was staring at a TV with static. Every time a costumer would walk by he would ask,

"Can you see the hidden picture, two?" some would stop and look into the static and others would just shake their head and keep going. Lissa was checking off the tally marks and mouthed,

"Seven," to me.

** Jill POV**

We- Mia, Mikhail, and I- were standing outside the fitting rooms. Mia was prancing around chanting, "I see London, I see France..," I was leaning against the wall, banging my head into it.

"Mia, this is really lame!" I told her. She stopped and turned to me.

"Can you come up with something better?" she challenged.

"Actually, yes, I can," I stated smugly. I took her hand and dragged her into the McDonald that was connected to the store.

"Ew, why'd you take me here? This food is all greasy!" she complained.

"Shhh, we're not going to eat it! We're going to win the game," I told her. I whispered her my plan and she walked up to the counter.

"Can I have a hamburger, please?" she asked. The guy nodded and retrieved her a burger. She started to cry.

"Did they have to kill the cow?" she wailed. The guy awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

I walked up and pushed Mia out of the way.

"A cheese burger, please?" I ordered. When he handed me my burger, I handed it right back.

"What's wrong with it?" he demanded.

"It doesn't look like the picture, I want one that looks like the picture!" I insisted. He made me another one and I, again, insisted it didn't look like the pictures. After several tries I accepted one that looks more like the picture. As he handed it to me I asked, "Would you like fries with that?" he pulled the burger back.

"Do you want fries?" I could tell I was getting on his nerves. I shook my head. He handed me my burger again.

"Would you like fries with that?" I asked. He groaned and shoved the food into my face. I stood there blankly. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Aren't you going to pay for that?" he asked.. I shook my head.

"Not until you win at rock, paper, scissors!" I told him, making a fist and putting it over my other hand. He sighed, but played along.

He lost. Many times. He actually got so frustrated that he kicked me out of McDonald's. I couldn't help but snicker as I walked out of the restaurant.

_To be continued..._

**Hahaha sorry but that makes it so much more dramatic. Duh Duh DUUUUU! Until next time**

**~Da Queen Drogomir**

**Special thanks to:**

READandWRITE11  
>1231/11 . chapter 3

cheesepuff  
>1230/11 . chapter 3

Lacey Cordelle  
>1224/11 . chapter 3

LMninja  
>1224/11 . chapter 3

Gothic Angel From Hell  
>1224/11 . chapter 3

Wow, I love this!

Roza Ish  
>1223/11 . chapter 3

ilovedimitrixxxxxxx  
>1125/11 . chapter 2

ilovedimitrixxxxxxx  
>1125/11 . chapter 2

Mina81  
>1125/11 . chapter 2 .. 

OzeraGirl  
>1124/11 . chapter 2

olivia williams  
>1124/11 . chapter 2

WhyDoVampiresSparkle  
>1124/11 . chapter 2

RileyGoode  
>1124/11 . chapter 2

Guardian rosa belikova  
>1124/11 . chapter 2

yaneis

soon2be-Guardian  
>1123/11 . chapter 2

XxStarFirexX  
>1123/11 . chapter 1

I luv my reviewers sooo much! Keep em coming! 3 mwah mwah

XOXOXO

~Da Queen Dragomir


	5. Author Note

** A/N**

**Hey guys so this is just an Author Note, sorry. In the chapter I just posted I said the schedule is starting next week. It is not, it is starting today. Sorry for the mix up! Luv you all! XOXOXO**

**~Da Queen Dragomir**


	6. Walmart Part 2

**Hola! New chapter! WHOOOO! Here you go! Make sure to tell me who it is you think won!**

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: So who wants to do it?**

***No answer***

**Me: Hello?**

***Crickets***

**Me: Hey, look! A note.**

_** Dear Da Queen Dragomir. We no longer want to do disclaimers with you, so we all went out to Kauai and to Orange Grove without you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The VA cast.**_

_**Me: *pulls out bat* Oh they are so going to get it! But first... I do not own Vampire Academy. Just the funky story line and Cristina. Bye! Oh and if the cast is all beaten up next chapter...IT WASN'T ME!**_

_**Christian POV**_

I put my arm around Lissa. I noticed she was furiously typing on the keyboard on her blackberry.

"What are you doing, baby?" she looked up and noticed me for the first time. Anger boiled through me and I was prepared to incinerate whoever was on the other end.

"I'm trying to keep up with the scores. Right now Jill and Mia are winning. Rose and Eddie are in second by about one point, and you...Err, your losing by a landslide,"

"Jail bait? Wow. Hey, isn't the term 'winning by a landslide'?" Adrian commented. Lissa knotted her eyebrows. Her eyes looked up, her expression lost in thought.

"I don't think so..." she drew out the sentence, proving how unsure she was. I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my flesh. I felt like screaming,_** Does it even matter?**_ Instead I went for a snarky comment.

"Adrian Ivashkov, the high school dropout, is questioning Vasilissa Dragomir, the high school valedictorian, on her word use? Yeah, it makes sense to me!" I said with an eye roll.

"Really? Not much does now and days. If you know what I mean?" Adrian nudged Lissa with his eyebrows. Lissa gave him a glance and sighed.

"If you are talking about yourself, then yes, Adrian you are correct. You do not make much sense, well...ever," I was starting to get annoyed with this.

"Okay," I dragged the word out. My hands clapped together and I announced, "Let us get back to the subject!" Adrian raised his eyebrows at the 'let us' part but let it go.

"You guys need some points, fast," Lissa informed us. Adrian thought for a while before snapping and yelling out,

"I know!" he went into his pocket and pulled out... A condom? I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. When will you learn that sexuality is never the answer?" he glared at me.

"First off, yes it is! And secondly, it's not what I'm using it for," he made a humph sound, made his head go in a sort of circle, and snapped his fingers at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's it for, Adrian?" Lissa asked tiredly. He grinned slyly.

"Watch!" he insisted. He slowly creeped

towards a shopping cart. He dropped the condom in and bolted away. The owners returned, a single mother and her daughter. The little girl pulled it out and slid her finger into it.

"Mommy, what is it?" she questioned. The mom snatched it out of her hands and angrily searched for the culprit. It wasn't very hard, considering he was laughing like a fool, and skewered him with her eyes. She ran up and slapped him... TWICE! I couldn't help from bursting out laughing. She turned and slapped me across the face as well. Lissa laughed at that but eyed the lady.

"Slap me and my bodyguards will hand you your ass in a second," the lady glared and walked away. We all burst out laughing once out of ear shot.

**Rose POV**

"You ready, Eddie?" I called anxiously.

"Hang on... Just... One more... There! I'm done!" he replied. I turned and looked at the very well constructed tent. A few people and I ran up to them.

"I'm having a camp out! I'll invite you if you go get a bunch of pillows, movies, and snacks!" they gave me odd looks and swiftly got away from me. A lady passed by, smile coming out of her ears. I think her and her daughter was a victim of one of our pranks.

"Hey lady! Do you and your daughter want to join us for a campout?" she huffed and turned the opposite direction. Murmuring something along the lines of

"Crazy teenagers, I blame the parents."

**Jill POV**

I slowly walked up to the security guard. I cleared my throughout and said in an official tone

"I think we have a code three in warehouses," he looked shocked for a moment, then started talking furiously into his wallow talkie. I ran back to the group. Mia noticed a costumer, a single mother with a little girl, in a small isle, she walked in front of them, super slowly. I joined in, always staying five feet behind her. She got so frustrated that she took her daughter out of the cart and ran out yelling,

"That's it! I'm getting security!" within seconds, we where escorted out of Walmart. The rest of the group was there too.

"What happened?" Lissa demanded.

"We got kicked out by a single mother," I told them. They all made sounds of recognition, I guess she played a part in all of our pranks.

"Who won?" Eddie asked.

"It was a tie. So we decided on the best prank which belonged to..."

**Who do you think won? Hehe I left a cliffhanger. Luv ya! Mwah Mwah!**

**XOXOXO**

**~~Da Queen Dragomir**


	7. Another Author Note

** Gosh I'm doing this a lot now! Okay so another author note. I'm letting you guys know that no fanfics will be updated, apart from Broken Hearts Mend (because I didn't do one last week), this week. My friend Taft had died in an avalanche this Sunday and my friends Harry and Conor were skiing with him but managed to escape (they were skiing on a closed run) :(. I also have a lot of school work needed to get done. I apologize very deeply. And next week will make up for it because I WILL WRITE FOR TAFT! Just not this week sorry. :( I love you all for reading it and I probably keep making you guys mad with all these author notes. You must know that I will not give up these stories until they are finished.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Forever yours,**

**Da Queen Dragomir**


	8. New York Part 1: The Car Ride

** Wow, it's been a whole three weeks. I'm sorry about that guys. I was supposed to start updating last week, but I didn't. I am so very sorry and I hope you're not too mad. One more thing, do you guys think I lost my touch?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Adrian would you do the honor?**

**Adrian: Me?**

**Me:Yes you.**

**Adrian: What are you up to?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Adrian: YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR SOMETHING IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: so what if I am? Do you want me to choose someone else?**

**Adrian: NO! Alissa owns nothing except Cristina and the plot, the rest belongs to Riechelle Mead (did I spell it wrong?)**

Shopping Spree

New York part 1: The Car Ride

"Rose and Eddie!" Lissa squealed. Eddie and I pumped our fist hissing out,

"Yessssss!" We both turned on each other for a chest bump. Meanwhile, Adrian and Christian stood, shell shocked, as if they were told that a chair had taken on tap dancing and singing and they had been giving living, breathing proof. I personally thought it was ridiculous. I mean, look at who they were up against! Jill and Mia took it in stride, giving us a hug and a pat on the back. I clapped and rubbed my hands together.

"So what's the prize?" I asked. Eddie seemed pretty interested in this answer, as well.

"You guys get to pick what we do next," normally I would have protested, claiming it was a stupid prize. However, I did have a few things I had always wanted to do. Actually I had shared my interests with Eddie and he had agreed that he, too, thought it would super fun to do. We shared a quick glance, then as if we had rehearsed this exact moment many times, we yelled in union.

"WE'RE GOING TO STAY IN NEW YORK!" Lissa's eyes widened. She had expected something wild from them but defiantly not this.

"But... it's so far away. Why?" she asked with the slightest bit of worry added to her voice. I smiled.

"Relax, Liss. We're in Montana and it's New York. That's what? An 18 hour drive?" I asked. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head back and fourth.

"You make it sound easy," she stated in exasperation. I gave her a full on grin and opened my mouth to speak.

"Always do," I closed my mouth in confusion. That voice wasn't my voice. I turned with a pout to identify the speaker.

"Hey! I was gonna say-"

"That" My pout broke into a full on glare, at non other than Christian Ozera. His eyes widened and he turned away mumbling "If looks could kill,"

"Trust me, when I finally come around to killing you, I'll use much more painful methods...You will have to look at Adrian," Adrian, who had been listening to this exchange while drinking coffee, started to choke on the liquid and had no choice but to spit it out all over Mia. Mia gave a girlish scream and shook her arms. She glared up at Adrian.

"Ivashkov," she growled. Suddenly she raised her hand and the contents in Adrian's cup exploded and, quite artistically, did an array of swirls and loops before splashing in Adrian's face. He shrieked, of pain or surprise I don't know, and brought his hands to cup his face. Meanwhile, Christian dropped to his knee's in front of me.

"Please, Rosemarie Hathaway, have mercy upon me. Please may the death of me come from a creature less hideous?"

"Less hideous such as myself?" Adrian asked after recomposing himself. The coffee had left and angry burn on his face. I will admit, Adrian is a tough Moroi, "My dear friend, I believe you have asked for the impossible."

"He's right," I interjected, "Adrian is so hideous that there is no room for other hideousy. Hideous things, such as Christian, had to have taken up other adjectives. Like cute or pretty, even though they're not," I explained.

"Oh, so that's why I've hear Belikov call you beautiful," Christian said, over acting just a little bit.

"Oh, burn!" Eddie called from my side. I glared at him, then at Christian. I was struggling to think of a good comeback. Which made me mad, I was usually fast on my feet when it came to snide comments. On of the few things Christian and I have in common.

"Yeah, and how Lissa calls you Ugly and disgusting. Oh, wait," Okay I will admit that that one was a bit harsh.

"Low blow," Adrian commented, shaking his head. Lissa gave me a dirty look and reasured Christian that she never said anything to me along those lines. Although, she had once. But that was a long time ago, when we both hated Christian and a lot has changed since then.

Shaking off the tension caused by my last remark I grabbed Eddie's hand and called out to the rest of the group

"Come on, guys! We have a _ long_ trip ahead of us. We better get going,"

"hahaha so wait, when you told him that you wouldn't pay until he won at rock paper scissors, he actually played?" Jill nodded and I gave another laugh. Adrian tried to tell one of his stories between his laughing fit. We had been in the car for several long hours and had decided to recap our pranking experience.

"So I was putting condoms in peoples carts and I had put one in this lady's shopping cart and her daughter had asked what it was she...she...shblahahaha" he couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing too hard.

"She slapped Adrian, twice," Christian finished with a slight chuckle.

"Your forgetting the part where she slapped you as well," Lissa added. Now that made me laugh. Lucky lady.

"Well she tried to slap you," Adrian reminded Lissa. My laughing stopped abruptly. No one. And I mean_ no one._ Slaps Vasilissa Dragomir. _No one lays a finger on Vasilissa Dragomir._

"What happened?" I demanded. Christian gave me and odd look and I gave a sideways glance at Eddie he was one of the few people who would understand. I mean we both didn't used to take our job as seriously, mostly Eddie, but after Mason... well we all changed. It seemed as if without his presence there we simply couldn't goof off. It was like... losing our friend woke us up. Because if you aren't awake then your going to loose a lot more friends. It was something we both understood and would never forget. Yes, now we are capable of having fun, but I don't know. It just had a more importance to it after Mase. If only we could have woken up sooner...

Shaking off my inner babble of depressing thought I had realized Eddie was retelling our story. He was explaining how one lady had yelled at them for making a camp out. Adrian and Christian had asked what she looked like and found out that their condom victim was the same. Mia had contributed, explaining how they had, too, come in contact with the same lady.

"So we had all pranked her," Christian said with a laugh, "No wonder we were thrown out,"

I knew that they had continued their conversation, but I was lost in thought. About Mase. About death. About faith. About life.

I woke up in darkness. I must have fallen asleep. It didn't take long for my guardian eyes to adjust and I saw that we were still in the car, every one asleep apart from Dimitri, who was driving. I stretched out and noted the five hour energy bottles on the floor and was suddenly worried. Guardians were constructed to be able to stand many, many hours without sleep and the fact that Dimitri had needed them worried me. I stretched my arms and a yawn escaped my mouth. I leaned forward and draped my arms over his seat.

"Jesus Christ, Comrade. Do you want me to take the wheel?" He met my eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Rose, sit down,"

"God, someone's grumpy," I mumbled.

"I'm not grumpy, just tired," he replied. I wrapped my arms around his chest. Feeling up and down his torso. I felt him shudder at my touch.

"You sure you want me to sit down?" I whispered in his ear. I heard a groan behind me. A tired voice sounded through the car.

"Rose don't rape the driver, we'll crash. All though, if you're up to it, your welcome to rape me," Adrian waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my sleeping bag. We had rearanged the van so that the seats were down and the entire back part was flat. Sleeping bags filled with bodies were strewn in various places. It was quite a big spot. I had chosen to sleep next to Lissa and Eddie. Adrian had chosen to sleep next to me, unfortunately. Somehow, he and Lissa had switched places and she was now at my feet instead of at my side. Eddie was on the side of my head, the same spot were he had fallen asleep. Only, his head was smashed on the floor, a trickle of drool on his chin, puddling at the bottom. I gave a slight chuckle, trying not to wake them.

"I need a coffee can we stop?" Adrian asked. It was still dark, and hard to see within a few feet. . I gave Adrian a side glance and noticed that the burn had already started to fade. Lissa had offered to heal it and he had kindly refused, claiming that it showed off that he was a man who got into fights with out flinching, although I'm pretty sure he _had_ flinched and shrieked. I had politely told him that the only thing that it would show was that he had recently been in a cat fight, and lost.

"You sure you want coffee after yesterday?" he shuddered.

"Your right, can I have an iced mocha?" I rolled my eyes at him. _It's better than the alcohol_, I reminded myself. I could see the clock on the dashboard from back here, even with the feint glow of the numbers the darkness made it hard to see. _1:48 A.M_. I sighed. My estimate had been wrong. The car ride was actually a _1 day and 17 hours. _We had been in here since _5:23 P.M. _It's not the length I was worried about, however. I was worried about Dimitri. He had not taken a break from driven since we started and I could see that his limbs were starting to shake, even through the darkness.

"Dimitri, pull over," I said gently. He made no move, as if I had never spoken. My voice came out harder, firmer, this time, "Dimitri, _Pull. Over_," he sensed the urgency in my voice and pulled over. I shook awake Mikhail. We forced Dimitri off the wheel and had managed him into a sleeping bag. By some miracle, we had managed _not_ to wake the Moroi. Mikhail started the van up and got back on the road. Even though he was in a sleeping bag with his head down, I could still see him shaking and his eyes twitching. I rummaged through the dark for my bag and dug through it. Adrian watched me with a crooked smile. My hand clasped around the duct tape and I made my way to Dimitri. When he saw me his eyes widened and his mouth opened. My hand was at his mouth in a second, my other one at my puckered lips doing the classic _shhh_ gesture. The caffeine had slowed down his reflexes, believe it or not, and he had trouble resisting me as I wrapped the duct tape around his body. His arms were stuck at his sides and his legs were taped together. I had made sure to double the amount at his mouth. I stood back and gazed at my work. I was not satisfied. While he couldn't move his limbs, he could squirm around. I pinned him down and duct-taped him to the floor of the van. For extra measure, I tapped shut his eyes. Adrian's gaze followed me back to him. I slid back into my own sleeping bag, pulling it over my head.

"You're evil Little Dhapmir," he stated.

"Adrian, it shouldn't have taken you this long to figure that out,"

"No, I've always know that about you. I just feel the need to state it."

"Then go right ahead,"

"I already have,"

"I feel there's a need to state it twice,"

"You're evil Little Dhapmir,"

"I know," and with that I fell back into unconsciousness.

** Hehehehe! Did I loose my touch? Anyways, whoever answers this question right first wins a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

_ What is the word Dimitri told Rose to tell the guardians that Strigoi were attacking the school? What does it mean?_


	9. SS Elevator

Lissa, besides me and Adrian (yes I put myself before Adrian. Do I know that's improper,? Yes. Do I care? No.) Anyways, she had interrupted our conversation of what we would do in New York. She glanced at Dimitri and looked at us with a look of confusion.

"What on Earth did you do to Dimitri?" she demanded. Adrian and I (yes, I did it properly. Happy?) shared a glance and grinned at her.

"I guess you could say was on a caffeine rush. I mean, you should have seen him! He was all twitchy and he couldn't sit still. We figured that it wasn't good for his system so," I shrugged, "we let him go to sleep and switched him with Mikhail," I smiled and sipped one of the vitamin waters.

"Why did you duct tape him to the car?" she asked. Ugh, she was so reasonable.

"It seemed necessary," I shrugged. Jill and Mia had gotten up by now. A groan sounded from Dimitri. Mia and Jill cocked their heads toward him.

"What happened to Dimitri?" Jill asked. I groaned at having to explain it again. In the middle of my explanation I heard another voice.

"What happened to Guardian Belikov?" I opened my mouth, but my thought never got spoken.

"What's wrong with him?" Eddie asked, waking up and scanning the area. I ground my teeth together and resisted the urge to punch everyone here in the face...apart from Lissa.

"What happened to Dimitri?" Everyone was awake and the question came from Adrian; no doubt to get on my nerves. I wondered if I could get through this car ride without being charged for murder. Another groan emanated from Dimitri. No, probably not.

We were finally in New York, a few hours away from our hotel. Believe it or not, I didn't kill anyone. Oh, and Dimitri was pretty pissed. You know, once he woke up and was able to break away from his restraints. You should have seen his face! Right now, Eddie and I were sharing our bucket list for this trip. Everyone thought we were insane but it was pretty hilarious. Christian and Adrian looked very tempted.

"Why don't we have a rematch?" Christian asked.

"Your on!" I thought Christian was daft. No, I _know_ Christian is daft. He challenged _us _to a game we thought of.

_ "_Okay, but Rose and Eddie, you guys have to split," Lissa said.

"What!" I demanded at the same time Eddie yelled,

"NO!" Lissa shook her head.

"You guys made the game up. You have an advantage. You have to split up," she explained. Adrian and Christian glared at her.

"Fine, I PICK ROSE!" Adrian yelled instantly. I shook Eddies hand.

"May the best man win,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Hotel<strong>_

The game was simple, we go into the elevators and wait for people to come. Then Jill and Mia hack into the system and make the elevator stop. We have one hour to do a number of hilarious things inside the lift and we either make friends or enemy's. Whoever has made the most friends or enemy's wins. Dimitri and Mikhail will hack into the cameras on the elevator and be watching both our performances from the T.V. In our room. Lissa will be "distracting" any guards and making sure none come for us. I wounder how she would do that..cough...compulsion...cough! Lissa will also be communicating to all of us, form the control room to elevators, letting us know our times and "drop offs" They're giving us fifteen minutes to pack a bag full of things to use in the elevator and right now I'm waiting for Adrian. I smile creeped up my face as I recalled what I had packed for these unfortunate people.

* * *

><p>I stepped into an elevator with Adrian. Admittedly, I had always been a afraid of elevators and here I am, heading into one I know will break down. Then again, this <em>was <em>my idea... shaking away my anxiety, I prepared myself for what was going down. Right now Adrian and I were the only ones in the elevator. I took a few calming breaths. Adrian, most likely by my aura, could see how nervous I was. He gave me a light smile.

"You know what helps?" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. _Well, tried to._

"What?" I asked. He held out his arms.

"Hugs," he said simply. I groaned.

"Adrian -" cutting off I was going to say he gave me a serious look. His emerald eyes met my gaze with an intensity I rarely see in Adrian.

"Rose, I'm not always trying to hit on you, you know. I really do love you," before I could say something, he kept going, "Yes, I am aware your with Belikov. But why must that stop us- me- from doing something in a calming gesture? Think of me as a big brother," he finished with a sad smile and I wrapped my arms around him. We went to the highest floor, a few people came in. The next floor we got a couple more. It was a pretty big elevator, so we were at a capacity were no one was squished, there were only like what 7, 8 people on this lift? I tried to casually glance at my watch. Hitting a button that would notify Lissa to drop us. Through my ear chip I heard Lissa's voice.

_Okay Rose. You have a minute_ Adrian grabbed my hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Then I let go, taking a step forward into the group.

"Hello everyone! So, we would just like to congratulate you for being on the same lift as us. I mean really, it is such a great honor for you guys," they gave me weird looks and didn't respond, figuring they'd never see me again. _10...9...8_ I stepped back into Adrian's embrace. _5...4..3..2... _I shut my eyes and I felt Adrians arms tighten around me. My stomach dropped, and then we were falling. Their plan was to have us free fall about 20 feet. I heard screams of several passengers. Then we stopped. Adrian and I tumbled to the floor, along with the other people on board. I groaned and got back up. The lights had shut off, emergency ones taking their place. It gave a dim glow and I surveyed the people. Everyone wore faces of utmost horror. I put my hands out in a calming gesture. Adrian however, put his hands together in a mock evil villain way.

"So I assume your wondering why I have gathered you here," he said in a evil voice. I rolled my eyes. First we had to calm them down, then we start doing our act. I thought of the best lie I could muster up, and think about that, I am Rose Hathaway after all.

"It's okay everyone. I have elevator experience. One of the main cables must have snapped. Elevators have many back up or 'emergency' cables that spring into action. So not to worry. The hotel will probably take around an hour to fix the cable and get us out," I clapped my hands together, "So I guess we should learn each others names, huh?"

"I'm Adrian, and that's Rose." Adrian took name tags out of his pocket. "Good thing I just came from a school field trip," he said, pulling out name tags. He passed them around. Adrian wrote his and put it on upside down. I wrote_ummm I know this one..._ Adrian went around, shaking everyone's hand. Until he came to an old man with a kindly smile and gray hair. The old man put out his hand but Adrian just stared at him for a while. His eyes widened.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM!" he yelped, moving to the far corner. I looked around.

"So who wants to play twister?" I asked. They all nodded. I pulled it out of my bag. I looked at the old man and offered him the spinner.

"You want to spin?" I asked. In a kind, gruff, old voice he replied.

"Oh, no thank you. I am going to play," We found someone to spin and began playing.

"Left foot red," they called out as every player put their foot on a color. It progressed like that until there were only few players left and then they got separate ones. I got out when a buff man, who I happened to be under, lost his balance. In the game was Adrian, the old man, a collage student who gos by Matty, and a 12 year old girl who goes by Alison. **( A/N See dork, I put you in a lot of my stories!)** As the old man got closer to Adrian, he started to move toward the girls, both he and Matty went down in the process. The game ended when Alison had to end up doing the splits and it turns out, the old man one. The entire elevator clapped for him. I turned to a business woman with a bun in her hair and one of those business suits. I grinned at her for a long time until she turned to me. Her name tag read _Alice_. She gave me a tight smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I've got new socks on!" she gave me an odd look and turned back around with a ghost of a smile. Adrian was staring at the walls.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" He looked back to me.

"I swear this elevator looks like the _exact_ one on all the other floors!" this earned a few laughs and smiles. I looked around, astonished. With shocked eyes I turned back to him.

"Your right!" I turned to the crowd, "Everyone! This is the exact same elevator that is on all the other floors!"

Adrian pulled out a few things from his bag- shaving cream and a razor- and began shaving his barely there beard. I cracked open my bag.

"You got enough air in there?" I whispered into it. Someone leaned over my shoulder to peak into the bag, I jammed it closed, whirled around, and hissed at them. Shocked, they flew back into the door. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey dude, your sleeve is stuck in the doors," I told him. He turned around and checked, "Oh, sorry. It looked like it was," I waited a good five minutes, then said it again in the same tone. Adrian finished shaving and handed the discarded utensils to Alison. He threw me a water gun and a few of the other passengers.

"WATER FIGHT!" we yelled.

**Christian POV**

"Everyone okay?" I heard someone ask. Everyone gave muffled okays.

Oh boy, was I going to enjoy this...

** Sorry, I know it's short. And I haven't updated in I think it's been two weeks. I'm really sorry, but I am going to start a steady schedule up again. **

_** Sneak Peak for whoever answers correct!**_

_** We all know that Rose has ended up in the hospital many, many times. After which visit did Dr. O**__**lendzki suggest that Rose get "**_**a frequent patient's card**_** "? I'll give you a hint; it's in Frostbite.**_


	10. The Elevatorcontinued

**Answer to last weeks question: After her mom punched her in the face. FrostbittenRose you got it right, I'm sorry I still haven't written you your sneak peak so you have a free one for the next chapter.**

**Christian POV**

"Everyone okay?" I heard someone ask. Everyone gave muffled okays.

Oh boy, was I going to enjoy this... Eddie looked around the elevator, surveying it with a knowing glance.

"You know what this reminds me of?" he paused to give someone a chance to answer, no one did, "Being burned alive. Awe, those were the days," he had a dopey look on his face as he pretended to remember. For extra effect, I engulfed him in a wall of fire, making sure not to burn his skin. At first his eyes widened in panic, then they glazed over with a calm realization that it was just me.

"Oh, look," he murmured, "there it is. Now _this_, this is the life," he sighed, putting his hands behind his head. A few people backed away. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, quite it. Your making people suspicious," I hissed loudly enough so that the people around us could hear it, but I didn't want them to. I then snapped my fingers, instantly making the flames go out. Eddie narrowed his eyes at me.

"You ruin all my fun!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes. Our foal was to make these people hate us by believing we are evil slaves of the devil. Or something like that, whatever their religious beliefs were. In my best malicious voice I bellowed,

"There is no time for fun! We are on a mission!" I raised my hand, a fire ball flaming in it and hurled it at Eddie. He pretended to wave it away and I sent it towards the wall, slowly extinguishing it as I closed my palm. What I didn't know as I relaxed my hand was that the fire ball wasn't fully extinguished yet and as I unclenched my hand, it flared up. It had already passed through the wall, making a tiny hole and was now sailing through the elevator shaft as a big ball. At least I didn't know this until Eddie and I heard- with our enhanced hearing- Adrian scream.

"Awe what the hell was that for!" In a very high pitched voice. Possibly losing my scary image, I peaked through the hole left in the elevator and saw an even bigger hole leading into the second elevator that held Adrian and Rose. I held back a smirk and turned back to the people watching me intently. I could tell Eddie was holding back a laugh and gave him a tiny smirk. I opened my mouth to begin speaking when I felt a pain sear through my back. My hand reached towards the aching spot, finding a dart their. I yelped and Eddie burst out laughing. _How the hell did Adrian do that?_ I thought to myself, but raised my hand, causing a fire to rise everywhere.

"SILENCE!" I bellowed. Everyone froze and stared at me. Eddie turned to them- recovering from earlier. He rubbed his hands together in a super villain mock way.

"So I assume you're wondering why I gathered you here today," he then laughed evilly.

"Enough-let's get to business. Who wants to die first?" I asked, pretending to pull out a gun. I then stopped and pulled off my coat- searching frantically, "DAMMNIT! I LEFT IT IN THE OTHER JACKET!" I shouted.**(A/N okay so I'm not that funny, I know. I'll go back to Rose and Adrian. They were somewhat entertaining. Sorry)**

Adrian POV

I stared in horror at the burn on my arm. It had burned right through my light long sleeved shirt and left a nasty burn. _What the hell was Christian doing down there?_ I thought to myself. I gave a half smile to Rose, who had a worried expression on her face. Earlier she had pulled out a game of darts and threw one- with amazing aim I might add- at Christian.

"What's that?" Alison asked. I turned and looked at the hole.

"Mice?" I tried. I expected her to squeal and get as far away from it as possible but she just stared at it then smiled.

"Cool!" She said, "Hey can we have a concert? Like each of us sing a song?" Almost everyone agreed to it and she went first- singing an Eminem song. **(A/N ;) Don't I know you so well Dork?)**

**(A/N if you don't like crude language I suggest you don't read the lyrics)**

_**Yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Definitely, definitely, definitely, definitely, definitely K-mart**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, yeah**__****_

_**You find me offensive? I find you offensive**__**  
><strong>__**For finding me offensive**__**  
><strong>__**Hence if I should draw a line on any fences**__**  
><strong>__**If so to what extent if**__**  
><strong>__**Any, should I go? 'Cause it's getting expensive**__**  
><strong>__**Being on the other side of the courtroom on the defensive**__**  
><strong>__**They say that I cause extensive**__**  
><strong>__**Psychological nerve damage to the brain when I go to lengths this,**__**  
><strong>__**Far at other people's expenses**__**  
><strong>__**I say your all just too god damn sensitive**__**  
><strong>__**It's censorship**__**  
><strong>__**And it's down right blasphemous**__**  
><strong>__**Listen to shit now cause I won't stand for this**__**  
><strong>__**And Chirs-stiff-pher Reeves won't sit for this neither**__**  
><strong>__**And let's clear this up too I ain't got no beef with him either**__**  
><strong>__**He used to be like a hero to me**__**  
><strong>__**I even believe I, had one of those 25 cent stickers on my re-frigerator**__**  
><strong>__**Right next to Darth Vader**__**  
><strong>__**And Darth must have put a hex on him for later**__**  
><strong>__**I feel like it's my fault cause of the way that**__**  
><strong>__**I stuck him up in between him and Lex Luther**__**  
><strong>__**I killed Superman, I killed Super-man**__**  
><strong>__**And how ironic, that I'd be the bad guy**__**  
><strong>__**Kryptonite: The Green Chronic**__****_

_**Cause I ain't got no legs!**__**  
><strong>__**Or no brain, nice to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**Hi, my name is...**__**  
><strong>__**I forgot my name!**__**  
><strong>__**My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame**__**  
><strong>__**My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is...**__**  
><strong>__**Rain Man**__****_

_**Now in the Bible it says**__**  
><strong>__**Thou shalt not watch two lesbians in bed,**__**  
><strong>__**Have homosexual sex**__**  
><strong>__**Unless of course you were given the consent to join in**__**  
><strong>__**Then of course, it's intercourse**__**  
><strong>__**And it's bi-sexual sex**__**  
><strong>__**Which isn't as bad, as long as you show some remorse for your actions**__**  
><strong>__**Either before, during or after performing the act of that which**__**  
><strong>__**Is normally referred to have such, more commonly known phrases**__**  
><strong>__**That are more used by today's kids**__**  
><strong>__**In a more derogatory way but**__**  
><strong>__**Who's to say, what's fair to say, and what not to say?**__**  
><strong>__**Let's ask Dr. Dre**__**  
><strong>__**Dr. Dre? (What up?)**__**  
><strong>__**I gotta question if I may? (Yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**Is it gay to play Putt-Putt golf with a friend (Yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**And watch his butt-butt when he tees off? (Yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**But, but! I ain't done yet**__**  
><strong>__**In football the quarterback yells out hutt-hutt**__**  
><strong>__**While he reaches in another grown man's ass**__**  
><strong>__**Grabs on his nuts but just what if**__**  
><strong>__**It was never meant it was just an accident**__**  
><strong>__**But he tripped, fell, slipped and his penis went in**__**  
><strong>__**His teeny tiny little round hiney but he didn't mean it**__**  
><strong>__**But his little weenie flinched just a little bit**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't mean to go in into any more details but**__**  
><strong>__**What if he pictured it as a females butt?**__**  
><strong>__**Is that gay? I just need to clear things up**__**  
><strong>__**Till then I'll just walk around with a manly strut because...**__****_

_**Cause I ain't got no legs!**__**  
><strong>__**Or no brain, nice to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**Hi, my name is...**__**  
><strong>__**I forgot my name!**__**  
><strong>__**My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame**__**  
><strong>__**My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is...**__**  
><strong>__**Rain Man**__****_

_**You find me offensive, I find you offensive**__**  
><strong>__**Shit, this is the same verse I just did this**__**  
><strong>__**When am I gonna come to my good senses?**__**  
><strong>__**Probably the day Bush comes to my defenses**__**  
><strong>__**My spider senses telling me Spiderman is nearby**__**  
><strong>__**And my plan is to get him next**__**  
><strong>__**And open up a whip ass canister**__**  
><strong>__**God damn it Dre where is the god damn beat? (Yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**Anyway, anyway I don't know how else to put it**__**  
><strong>__**This is the only thing that I'm good at**__**  
><strong>__**I am the bad guy, Kryptonite: The Green Chronic**__**  
><strong>__**Demonic, yep yep, don't worry I'm on it**__**  
><strong>__**I got it, high five Nick Lachey**__**  
><strong>__**Stuck a pen in Jessica's head and walked away**__**  
><strong>__**And she blew around the room like a balloon-a**__**  
><strong>__**Grabbed the last can of chicken tuna**__**  
><strong>__**Out the trash can and zoom-a**__**  
><strong>__**Headed straight back to the Neverland Ranch**__**  
><strong>__**With a peanut butter, jelly, chicken, tuna sandwich**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't gotta make no god damn sense**__**  
><strong>__**I just did a whole song and I didn't say shit**__****_

_**Cause I ain't got no legs!**__**  
><strong>__**Or no brain, nice to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**Hi, my name is...**__**  
><strong>__**I forgot my name!**__**  
><strong>__**My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame**__**  
><strong>__**My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is...**__**  
><strong>__**Rain Man**_

_**Cause IIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAAA AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH  
>Yo, Rain Man<br>Definitely, definitely Dr. Dre super dope beat maker two thousand and  
>Two thousand four hundred and eighty seven million<br>Nine hundred and n seventy three thousand four hundred and sixty three  
>And seventy (Yeah) <strong>_

Has anyone seen my jaw? Because I was pretty sure I lost it somewhere during that rap. She was insanely good, yeah. But it was more of the lyrics. She laughed and gestured for Rose to go.

Rose paused then began to sing in a beautiful voice.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<strong>_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

Although most wouldn't, I understood what she was singing about. She was talking about her life, about the probability of her dying. The thought that she thought she would die young made me sad. It was my turn. I met Rose's eyes as I began to sing.

_****__**My life is brilliant.**__**  
><strong>__**My love is pure.**__**  
><strong>__**I saw an angel.**__**  
><strong>__**Of that I'm sure.**__**  
><strong>__**She smiled at me on the subway.**__**  
><strong>__**She was with another man.**__**  
><strong>__**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I've got a plan.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**__**  
><strong>__**You're beautiful, it's true.**__**  
><strong>__**I saw your face in a crowded place,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know what to do,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'll never be with you.**__****_

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**__**  
><strong>__**As we walked on by.**__**  
><strong>__**She could see from my face that I was,**__**  
><strong>__**Flying high,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**__**  
><strong>__**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**__****_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**__**  
><strong>__**You're beautiful, it's true.**__**  
><strong>__**I saw your face in a crowded place,**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know what to do,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'll never be with you.**__****_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**__**  
><strong>__**You're beautiful, it's true.**__**  
><strong>__**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**__**  
><strong>__**When she thought up that I should be with you.**__**  
><strong>__**But it's time to face the truth,**__**  
><strong>__**I will never be with you**_.

In a voice only loud enough for her to hear I whispered, "And I'm okay with that. I'll just be you friend," I saw a smile creep up on her face and gave her a- friendly- hug. She smiled.

"I'm glad Adrian," she whispered back. I pulled back and realized that she was still wet from the water fight. I handed her my jacket. The next person went up. I couldn't help but smile when they began.

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
>A duck walked up to a lemonade stand<br>And he said to the man, running the stand  
>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"<br>The man said  
>"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold<br>And it's fresh  
>And it's all home-made. Can I get you<br>glass?"  
>The duck said,<br>"I'll pass".

Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>then he waddled away  
>(waddle waddle waddle)<br>then he waddled away  
>(waddle waddle)<br>'Til the very next day.  
>(Bum bum bum bum BA-badum)<p>

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man running the stand,<br>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
>The man said,<br>"No, like I said yesterday  
>We just sell lemonade OK?<br>Why not give it a try?"  
>The duck said,<br>"Goodbye."good day

Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>'Til the very next day.  
>(Bum bum bum bum BA-Ba-dum)<p>

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man running the stand,<br>"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
>The man said,<br>Look, this is getting old.  
>I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.<br>Why not give it a go?"  
>The duck said,<br>"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>'Til the very next day.  
>(Bum bum bum bum BA-ba-dum)<br>[ From: . ]

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man running the stand,<br>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
>The man said,<br>"THAT'S IT!  
>If you don't stay away,duck,<br>I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck  
>So don't get to close!"<br>The duck said,  
>"Adios."<p>

Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>'Til the very next day.  
>(Bum bum bum bum BA-BA-dum)<p>

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man,running the stand,<br>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
>"What"<br>"Got any glue?"  
>"No, why would I– oh!"<br>And one more question for you;  
>"Got any grapes?"<br>(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.  
>Then he started to smile.<br>He started to laugh.  
>He laughed for a while.<br>He said,  
>"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.<br>I'll buy you some grapes  
>So you won't have to ask anymore."<br>So they walked to the store  
>And the man bought some grapes.<br>He gave one to the duck and the duck said,  
>"Hmm..No thanks. But you know what sounds good?<br>It would make my day.  
>Do you think this store...<br>Do you think this store...  
>Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"<p>

Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<p>

By the end everyone was laughing and singing along, I smiled at them. Suddenly, the elevator jerked upward. I was jerked into the wall, my arm bending into an uncomfortable position. The doors opened and many people jumped out. My arm however, was stuck in the hole inside the elevator.

"Rose?" I called helplessly. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"A little help?" I asked. She pursed her lips to think about it.

"Remember when I told you that you would regret the trick you played with the sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

"No," I told her honestly. She smiled.

"Well I'll just give you some time to think about it," she said, lunging forward and hitting all the buttons, "Have fun!" She called.

"You're an evil, cruel person!" I cried as the doors closed.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri groan from the ground.

"Sorry, it's what I do."

**Funny? No. At least the slightest bit entertaining? I hope. Sorry I know I am losing my touch with this story! Don't worry I'll work through this writers block (which I have).**

_**Okay this sneak peak is easy. Next chapter is prank week. So tell me your best prank and BOOM! You get a sneak peak, promise! **_

_**Next Update: Thursday, see you there!**_


	11. Girls GNONY

** Wow, I know what you're all thinking. That I am a terrible person, which I am. Not only did I NOT update on Thursday but on Monday as well. So sorry. To be fair I don't have enough pranks for the next chapter so this is just a filler. (The one after that too)**

I watched Christian and Eddie get out of their elevator, an old lady hit Christian with her purse yelling,

"In my time we were aloud to burn things like you! DEMON DEMON THIS BOY IS A DEMON!" Then scurried off before her "demon" could do anything. Christian and Eddie approached us, Christian rubbing his head.

"What is it with old women and purses packed with rocks and various medal objects?" he demanded.

"You know she wasn't too far off about the whole demon thing," I told him. He shot me a glare as Lissa checked his head. Can you say Drama Queen? Okay to be honest I would find it a little weird if you couldn't say "Drama Queen" unless, of course, you were five or younger and couldn't pronounce the words...I'm getting off topic aren't I? You know what, don't answer that it's not necessary. I already know I'm off topic because it's pretty obvious. You know I'm starting to think I have a short attention span. No comments about how I already had one! Who am I talking to? Oh yeah...I did it again. I blinked a few times and refocused on the group. Lissa was giving me a concerned look, Eddie looked like he was trying not to laugh and Christian was still rubbing his head. Dimitri and a few other guardians had gone to the various floors looking for Adrian. Aren't I a nice person. I blinked again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lissa had been telling me something. I really need to work on my attention span. I am after all a guardian.

"I said, 'there's a club downtown. It's owner is from the Moroi world so it's protected. We should go,'" she told me. I nodded then frowned.

"I don't have anything to wear but this," I gestured towards the guardian attire. She rolled her eyes, "Rose we're in New York! We could just go buy a dress," I opened my mouth but before I could get a word out I was cut off by,

"OMG YES! That would be so fun, wouldn't it Mia?" Jill exclaimed.

"Definitely! It will be soo fun. I do need to get some new clothes anyway," I cringed a bit at their noise level. Christian felt similar, to my astonishment. We agreed on something!

"Geez, can you take it down a notch? I feel like my ear drums are about to pop! Plus you didn't spend an hour jammed in an elevator full of people who hate you," he grumbled.

"Christian, you should be used to it by now. I mean doesn't everyone hate you?" he scowled.

"It takes one to know one," he mumbled.

"You're right, I am one of the people who hate you," I replied. Lissa glared at me.

"Rose quit it it's not funny anymore," she told me.

"You're right, but this is!" yelled a voice behind me and suddenly ice cold water was poured on my head and the remaining ice put down my shirt. I didn't squeal, however I did gasp in surprise and then growl in anger. I whipped around, ready to punch whoever did this to me. Adrian stood laughing, an empty cup in his hand. I clenched my teeth and curled my fist in white hot fury. I knew that if I attacked him now I would be restrained by the guardians so I mentally put him on the list of _**People to Get Back At Later.**_ Right at the very top. He should feel special not many people get moved to the very top because I usually attack them right when they do it. You know, like the punch first find out who you punched later rule. I sent him one of my best death glares- the kind you reserve when you really want the person to suffer. He immediately stopped laughing and put his hands out in a calming gesture.

"That was so hilarious," I growled. His lips moved in what I'm sure were supposed to be calming words or excuses but I wasn't listening. Instead I glared at him and visually pictured how many ways I could kill him with various objects in the room. His lips stopped moving and I gave him one last threat before walking away.

"Watch your back. I. Will. Get. You."

"Roza," I heard in my ear. I pushed the muscular body away from me.

"Not now, Dimitri!" I shouted. I met his gaze for a split second, long enough to see the flash of hurt that went through them. I shook my head and stormed towards the Girls Bathroom in the lobby of the hotel. Within seconds Lissa, Mia, and Jill were in there. Lissa took off her jacket and handed it to me.

"Here," she said. I took it and peeled off my own shirt, putting her jacket over my bare skin, apart from my bra.

"I think I may have a mini skirt in here," Mia told me, rummaging through her purse. She found it and handed it to me. It was tiny, but better than nothing. I pulled that on and took off my jeans. Then I tied my hair back to keep my wet hair from sticking to me, I hate that.

"How about the G.N.O.N.Y (Girls Night Out in New York) Shopping Spree?" Lissa suggested.

"You know, that sounds really good right now," I told her. We walked out and Adrian whistled at me.

"Man, if I knew you were going to look like that afterward, I would have poured water on you a long time ago," I gave him a sweet smile as we walked out. The guys were just going to hang out while us girls went shopping. When Adrian wasn't looking I tripped him. He would have fallen on his face, if a blonde girl didn't land his fall. The best part? She had a super muscular boyfriend who grabbed Adrian by his collar. He pulled his fist back and I decided to be a good friend and not to keep enjoying this. In a flash I was standing between Adrian and muscle dude.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned him, crossing my arms. He laughed.

"Why don't you stay out of it little girl," he snorted. I ground my teeth together.

"I'm going to do you a favor and ignore that comment," I said through clenched teeth. He laughed and shook his head.

"Why don't you leave this to men," he pushed me out of the way and brought his fist towards Adrian. He cringed but the fist never hit him, it instead hit my palm as I caught it.

"I warned you not to hurt him. What is with men? Always thinking I'm weak cause I'm a girl? Such a shame. Now your ego is damaged. In front of your girlfriend too!" I added.

"Roza, stop!" Dimitri called.

"You know the rules!" I replied, "No one messes with a moroi!" the guy looked confused but then angry.

"You better watch your mouth!" He threatened.

"Is that a threat? Pretty used out, don't ya think? Your intimidation level also lowered. I mean, you couldn't even punch this weakling," I taunted, angling my head toward Adrian.

"Little Dhapmir!" Adrian cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian your weak by nature, don't deny it,"

"I'm sick of this!" muscle dude cried. He dropped Adrian and lunged for me. I dodged him and kicked him in the side. A blow that would have only left a mean bruise on a guardian or strigoi, broke a rib on a human. He fell back on the floor.

"Freak!" he shouted at me, gasping in pain.

"Jerk!" I mimicked. I grabbed Adrian and walked away.

"You saved me Little Dhapmir! Can I give you a thank you kiss? You must love me to sacrifice yourself like that!" he said it mockingly, playfully. I hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up."

"How's this?" Lissa asked for the millionth time, holding up a dress. It, of course, looked amazing on her. It was a satin silk smooth dress that was cut off mid thigh, good for both dancing and comfort. It was pink.

"You look amazing Liss," I told her honestly. She pouted at me.

"That's what you said about all the dresses!" She protested.

"That's because all of them are amazing on you!" Lissa pursed her lips in consideration, trying to figure out if I was sincere or not. She must of decided I was because she gave a sigh and turned back to the rack.

"Well now it's your turn," she said, pulling out a tight red dress. I studied it, then shook my head. I pulled out a slick purple one. It was the slightest bit slutty, but also had a bit of cover and secrecy to it that I liked. Lissa stared at me for a while, blinked, then went back to searching for an accessory.

"You've changed, Rose. Not in a bad way; it's just...different," she said, trying to find a word, "I kinda like it. I like your style now. NOT! That I didn't like it before but.." she struggled. I gave a slight chuckle and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Liss, calm down. I understand what you're trying to say," she gave a sigh of relief. I grappled for a different subject, "You wanna pick out my accessories? And other things?" I offered. Lissa squealed and pulled me toward another section where Jill and Mia were debating which color fit who better. Sigh. I wonder what the boys are doing...

**I was planning on making that longer but it's midnight and I've had a pretty crappy day so you get the funny stuff the next chapter kay? I promise to update soon. Sorry, I know I'm all snappy right now but I'm sleep deprived. NIGHT! XOXOXOXO! MWAH, MWAH!**

**~~Da Queen Dragomir**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**see that pretty button? GO AHEAD AND HIT IT! ;)**


	12. Spoilers, hints, and broken arms

** Hello my fellow readers whom I love dearly! Writing has become a bit of a predicament for me due to my latest conditions. I have broken my arm! I know most of you are rolling yours eyes at me thinking, "jeeze, can this girl get anymore clumsy?" I just want you to know: not. My. Fault! I was playing soccer and my coach kicked the ball and BAM! Two bones in my wrist are broken! Like my onomatopoeia? Anyways, I had to get surgery- I have two puncture wounds on my neck from a needle! They're right next to each other and it looks like a vampire bite! :)- and my arm is still in a lot of pain- I'm on pain MEDS! So I won't be writing until I can move my fingers without grimacing. However, I feel bad about all the cliff hangers so I'm going to give 10 things on whats not going to happen on each story for you guys. **

**P.S. Could you see the two different sides of my personality in that message?**

**You Can't Wait Forever**

** is not killed**

**Rose and Eddie do not get killed before making it out of the carnival.**

**One or both of the antagonist will not be revealed.**

**The antagonist are not characters that have died in the books.**

**The antagonist are not Strigoi**

**Rose and Eddie will not spontaneously turn on each other and leave Lissa to die.**

**A character everyone loves will not not be revealed**

**the creepy carnival will not be over**

**the songs will not be not creepy. (any suggestions?)**

**the older antagonist is introduced in Spirit Bound the younger in Vampire Academy. HAVE FUN!**

**Broken Hearts Mend**

**Rose and Adrian will not start making out ;)**

**Alison will not come back to life**

**Alexis will not become evil**

**Alexis will not be kidnapped.**

**The sound coming from up stairs and in the living room is not from Alexis(except the scream), a Moroi, or a pizza delivery man.**

** and Sydney will not end up together. (but I'm making an alternate ending just for you Syndrian fans)**

**7. Alexis will not get into Adrian's liquor supply**

**8. No one important will die.**

**9. Alexis will not become a fire, earth, or air user.**

**10. I'm gonna let you guys ask a question and i'll answer it. Oh, and Dimitri will not come back to Rose and Adrian making out!**

**Shopping Spree**

** 1. C'mon? Do you guys really need this? This story doesn't even have a plot! I guess if you need any spoilers just message or review me but...this is just a drable really.**


End file.
